


Foul!

by DollyPop



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, FIFA World Cup 2014, Hugs, Minor Character(s), Relationship(s), silly sport au, unpopular ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva is an invested sports fan. Sting is her grumbling boyfriend. And Yukino and Rogue just want a damn slice of pizza, goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foul!

Minerva was holding Sting’s hand hard enough to break bones. He swears. He promises.

No, he is not being melodramatic.

And, even if he was, who in the world would blame him when his girlfriend, who was a handful on a good day, was watching, of all things, the damn World Cup?

“The ref is so BLIND! What the hell?” she screamed, seeming to snarl at the television as she dug in her well manicured nails, color coded for her favorite team.

“Princess, could you just-“

“A goddamn BAT could have called that better! Did you see that!? How can you call that a fair goal!?”

He sighed, leaning back on the couch and sinking in to the cushions. There was nothing anyone could possibly do about her when she was so in the zone about something. About an hour or so ago, Yukino would have laughed up a storm and Rogue would have chuckled, amused at his misery.

About an hour ago, they weren’t so hungry.

Every time they dared to reach for the pizza box, Minerva would notice how their arms would just barely cover a piece of the screen, and she would growl at them as though she were some sort of wolf. Or a mythical creature of terror. Or just a really angry sports fan who’s favorite team was really, REALLY losing.

She just had to root for the Japanese team, didn’t she? And against COLUMBIA of all countries.

Sting didn’t know she also happened to be a masochist on top of everything.

Rogue seemed as though he was ready to tear the cardboard box on the table to shreds for sustenance. It must be some sort of survival mechanism, to feed himself and his lover as quickly as possible without being slaughtered for it. Yukino, while appreciating the fact that her boyfriend held their safety to such a high standard, would prefer bodily harm to starving. The two of them were glaring very hungry daggers at the now pouting fan.

No doubt, they had tried to come up with plans to sneak the food under her nose, communicating in that silent way that only couples of a very long time understood. But even Rogue “Shadow” Cheney wasn’t able to slink past Minerva’s calculating gaze.

At the very least, the match was drawing to a close, so the torture wasn’t going to last much longer. Sting, of course, would have to deal with her moping, but Rogue and Yukino would finally be able to grab at some of the fatty junk that had been abandoned mid game when Japan scored their first, and at this rate, final miserable goal, and she had practically jumped up and down, shouting the player’s name, “OKAZAKI! OKAZAKI!” in celebration.

Now, the euphoria of that glimmer of a comeback had worn off, and she went through all the stages of grief, slowly settling on acceptance.

She squeezed at his palm once more, admitting defeat just as the match ended, 4 to 1 in Columbia’s favor, and let out a sorrowful sigh. Seeing her chance, Yukino tried to whip her hands out to grasp food, but Minerva, upset and ready to drown her misery in as much grease as possible, grabbed up a party size bag of chips and the entire pizza box in one go. She let go of Sting’s hand for only a moment, not nearly enough time for him to scurry off, shouting in relief. Instead, she threw the bag down in her lap and snatched at his fingers, all in the blink of an eye.

Yukino threw her arms up and grabbed up the menu they had ordered from, running off to, no doubt, order more nutrition. Rogue, thankful for the distraction, walked off after her. Minerva sniffled between a bite, looking up and catching the duo leaving.

“I know how they feel,” she said, not easing up her grip, even as Sting contemplated cutting his hand off right at the wrist. He looked up from the bracelet he kept around said appendage, the one that toted “M + S” in an almost embarrassing heart charm.

“…What?” he asked, cautiously as he could.

“I’m just as upset about Japan loosing as they are!” she cried out, polishing off her slice and falling back on the couch. Sting, taking only a single second to evaluate how much he valued his fingers, simply sighed and threw his free arm around her in a loose hug, relinquishing both limbs.

“There, there,” he soothed, feeling his wrist twist around.

She squeezed again, just to prove she appreciated the support in such hard times.

**Author's Note:**

> How in the world is it possible that not a SINGLE Stinerva fic is up on this website? This is just slightly more unacceptable as when I was shipping ErenxAnnie from AoT/SnK and there was a total of three people and a potato making fics. Also as bad as when I was the only person in the Rivetra ship (Levi and Petra).
> 
> I will make this ship float, damnit. I swear.


End file.
